board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Banjo-Kazooie vs (10)Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn 2015
Results Round One '' ''Saturday, November 14, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Before this contest a lot of people were hyping Banjo-Kazooie up for a deep run, and why not? You had Xenoblade, Donkey Kong Country 2, Fire Emblem Awakening, Mario Maker, Banjo-Kazooie and Symphony of the Night all sitting there in one eightpack. any of them had a shot. Xenoblade and Mario Maker obviously lost in round 1, but Banjo-Kazooie was able to pull off a loss even in winning. Things started great, no doubt, when it had more than 70% of the vote early. That's the type of performance one would expect from a game looking to win three matches in a contest like this. You blow out the garbage early and keep it moving. But then it decided to go and lose 8% throughout the course of the day, against whatever the hell Baulder's Gate 2 is. These are joke trends, and to do it against a game no one on GameFAQs has heard of or cares about is awful. This thing didn't have a prayer of beating Symphony of the Night, a game with legitimate contest strength that's been doing this for years, after a performance like this. This was a terrible showing, and did not do much to prove that Banjo-Kazooie was actually some hidden powerhouse that was just hidden by SFF for all these years. Ctes's Analysis I really don't think there's anything noteworthy about this match. It went pretty much exactly as you'd expect. I mean, I'm sure Baldur's Gate has a little support, because Banjo sucks in contests, but while he's not the most interesting character, this game sure isn't lacking. This match also went completely ignored for most of the day because the other three matches were either really intense to follow or a surprisingly big blowout. There was nothing surprising about this. Banjo lived up to expectations, though I guess for the few people that believed we would see N64 games dominate and had Banjo advancing past SotN, this probably wasn't what they wanted to see. Not only did SotN get as close as it comes to tripling Trials and Tribulations, Banjo would need to exceed expectations in the first place to make the round 2 upset seem likely. At this point of the contest, we already knew that it was Year of the SNES and not Year of the N64 though, so I don't think even before these matches began, that anyone actually believed Banjo would advance more than once. Of course, if you had it in your bracket, you'd naturally defend it and search for reasons for why it could happen, but that's different than actually believing it will happen. Besides, a Year of the N64 would be a good year for the era in general so it's not like SotN wouldn't look stronger in such an event either. It was always a long-shot, but hey, crazy upsets do happen once in a while. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches